Te amo
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward ha muerto en un accidente automovilistico y Bella tiene 8 meses de embarazo. Todos humanos. One-shot.


**Te amo**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary: **Estrella'black. Edward ha muerto en un accidente automovilístico y Bella tiene 8 meses de embarazo. Todos humanos. One-shot.

**Dedicatoria: **A Natalia. Y a su hija Agustina, y a su esposo Marcelo. Descansen en paz estos dos últimos ángeles.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOO!- Grité mirando a Alice con incredulidad en mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndome eso? No era cierto. No podía serlo.

-Bella yo…lo siento- musitó Alice. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas. Sabía que lo sentía. Todos lo sentíamos.

Edward y yo nos habíamos casado hace un año. Había sido el año más maravilloso de mi vida, todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él lo había sido. Habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas. Su desempleo, mi desempleo, esas pequeñas peleas que nos hacían acercarnos cada vez más, la renta de nuestra casa, el momento en el que supimos que estaba embarazada. Edward y yo fuimos las personas más felices del mundo en ese momento. Me prometió que cuidaría y amaría a nuestro niño con toda su alma y que no nos faltaría nada. Que lo acompañaría en todos los momentos de su vida. Y que lo criaría como un caballero, como su madre lo crió a él. Para que algún día encontrara a una persona tan buena como yo, y tuviera una vida tan feliz como la de nosotros. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora, era en que no estará aquí para cumplir todas esas promesas.

Hoy en la mañana Edward había salido a trabajar, después de despedirse de mí y darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé en casa. Tenía 8 meses de embarazo, así que no iba a trabajar desde hacía un mes.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá y una llamada me despertó…

_-¿Hola?- contesté con voz somnolienta._

_-Bella…tengo que decirte algo- era Jasper. Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Me senté y sacudí mi cabeza para despertarme._

_-Jasper, ¿estás bien?- pregunté alarmada._

_Silencio._

_-¡Jasper!_

_-Lo siento Bella, no puedo- contestó antes de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba comportándose así? Tenía que saber pero ya había colgado. ¿Le había pasado algo malo a Alice?_

_Bella necesitamos que vengas a casa de Esme ahora._

_Tenemos malas noticias._

_Alice_

_Ahora estaba aun màs preocupada. Subi a mi habitaciòn y me puse lo primero que encontrè. Pantalones para hacer ejercicio y una blusa de maternidad. Sujetè mi cabello en una cola de caballo y partì en un taxi hacia casa de Carlisle y Esme._

_En cuanto lleguè Emmett corriò hacia mi y me diò uno de sus caracteristicos abrazos de oso. Sòlo que esta vez no estaba riendose o haciendo alguna broma. Estaba llorando. _

_Ya no podia mas con esto. Necesitaba saber que habia pasado. Me separè de Emmett luego de consolarlo un poco y caminè hacia adentro. Donde todos estaban en la sala abrazandose y mirando al suelo._

_-¿Y bien, van a decirme que pasa?- Preguntè ya harta. Nadie contestò. Ni siquiera me miraron._

_Emmett cerrò la puerta detràs de mi y se sentò en el sillòn a un lado de Rosalie. Rodeandola con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello. Ella solo se limitò a pasar sus dedos con ternura por su brazo, una y otra vez._

_-Ya estoy cansada de que nadie me diga que pasa y porque estamos todos reunidos aq- me detuve de golpe, dandome cuenta de algo-¿Donde esta Edward?- preguntè a nadie en particular. Jasper dejò salir un sollozo._

_-¿DONDE ESTA EDWARD?-pregunte. Temerosa de lo que me pudieran responder. Alice se deshizo del abrazo de Jasper y caminò hacia mi. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor._

_-Edward falleciò- lo dijo rapido y sin complicaciones. Me tomò un momento darme cuenta de sus palabras. Mirè a todos, que en ese momento me miraban, y comenzaron a llorar descontroladamente._

¡NOOOOOO! Gritè mirando a Alice con la incredulidad en mi rostro. Como podia estar diciendome eso. No era cierto. No podia ser cierto.

-Bella yo…lo siento- musitò Alice. Làgrimas salian de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas. Sabia que lo sentia. Todos lo sentiamos.

Me desplomè en ese momento. Antes de cerrar mis ojos escuche a lo lejos varios gritos de preocupaciòn y unos brazitos tratando de agarrarme. Supuse que era Alice.

Recuperè la conscienca unos minutos despuès. Sintiendome mareada. Estaba en la habitaciòn que pertenecia a Alice cuando era niña. Recostada en la cama. Con todos a mi alrededor. Todos excepto Edward. La ùnica persona que queria que estuviera conmigo en estos momentos.

-Bella – comenzò Esme, pero la interrumpì -¿Còmo pasò?- no querìa ser grosera. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba que me dieran detalles para en verdad creerlo.

-Bella necesitamos llevarte al hospital, estas embarazada y te desmayaste, eso no es bueno para el bebè- dijo Carlisle mirandome con cautela. Pero dejè de escucharlo en cuanto dijo "estàs embarazada". Estaba embarazada. De el hijo de Edward, y el ya no estaba aquì. ¿Còmo iba a arreglarmelas sin el? ¿Quien me iba a convencer de que no seria una pesima madre? ¿Quien me iba a consolar cuando todo se pusiera mal? ¿Quien iba a abrazarme y besarme cuando lo necesitara? ¿Quièn estarìa conmigo?

No pude evitar romper en làgrimas. Llorè como jamàs en mi vida habia llorado. Sintiendo un dolor tan diferente y tan fuerte que era insoportable. ¿Porquè Edward tuvo que fallecer? ¿Porque el? ¿Que habiamos hecho nosotros para merecer esto? Diferentes pares de brazos me envolvieron mientras yo trataba de dejar salir todo este dolor. Sufriendo conmigo. Yo no era la unica que lo habia perdido. Aquì estaban tambien su familia y sus amigos. Pero estaba segura de que nadie sentia el dolor que me inundaba a mi. Ninguno de ellos se habia casado con èl, o estaba embarazado de su hijo.

Luchè para deshacerme de todos los brazos que me envolvìan. Y me limpiè las làgrimas. Sentandome al mismo tiempo, apoyada en la cabecera. Todos me miraron confundidos e hicieron lo mismo.

-Quiero saber que sucediò- exigì. Quebrandoseme la voz en toda la oraciòn. Rosalie tomò aire para tranquilizarse y comenzò.

_Emmett y yo estabamos en casa y recibimos una llamada de Edward. Nos pidiò que fueramos a su consultorio porque queria que le ayudaramos con una sorpresa para ti –empezò a llorar, y los ojos se me humedecieron, pero no parò- le dijimos que estaba bien y que saldriamos de casa en cuanto pudieramos. El dijo que no nos preocuparamos, que acababa de salir de casa y tardarìa un rato en llegar, pues iba en el carro. Emmett lo regañò en broma por hablar por telefono y conducir al mismo tiempo y yo me reì. Pero derrepente escuchamos un grito de parte de Edward y un estruendo a lo lejos –parò, incapaz de hablar- Y Edward ya no contestaba –continuò Emmett abrazando a su esposa- Rose y yo lo llamamos varias veces, pero nada. Nos asustamos y manejamos hasta tu casa. Para seguir el rumbo que el seguía para ir a trabajar. Cuando íbamos a la mitad lo vimos. Su volvo estaba volcado junto con otro carro, y el lugar estaba lleno de ambulancias y policías. Nos acercamos y vimos a dos personas mayores en camillas, que estaban a punto de ser trasladadas al hospital. En donde Edward trabaja por cierto. Y buscamos a Edward entre las camillas, pero no lo encontramos. Nos acercamos màs a donde estaban los carros. Y ahí fue cuando lo vimos. Estaba tirado en el piso, y los paramédicos lo cubrían con una manta blanca. Rose y yo fuimos a identificarlo antes de que se lo llevaran y le avisamos a todos. Jasper tenia que decírtelo a ti. Pero no pudo. Asì que decidimos decírtelo todos juntos aquí. _

Terminò Emmett. Y a ese punto todos llorábamos de nuevo. No me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Carlisle, hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza suavemente.

Despuès de unos momentos Esme dijo que teníamos que ir a la funeraria con Edward. Pues ya estaba ahì. Habian pasado cuatro horas desde el accidente. Me ofrecieron ir a la casa para que comiera y me cambiara. Pero yo no quise. Queria estar con Edward lo màs rápido posible.

Fuì en el carro con Emmett y Rose. Sin cruzar palabra en todo el camino. Los comprendìa. Emmett había perdido a su hermano pequeño. Y Rose a su cuñado y mejor amigo. Yo…había perdido a mi gran amor.

Al llegar a la funeraria Carlisle, Emmett, Alice y Esme entraron a la oficina a arreglar algunos asuntos. Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron en el salòn, abrazados, y yo caminè hacia donde estaba Edward.

Me acerquè lentamente a èl. Luchando contra las enormes ganas de llorar que me invadían. Tenia que hablar con Edward y no querìa que me viera asì. El siempre luchaba por hacerme sonreír. Y esta no seria la excepción.

Se veìa hermoso. Parece imposible, pero lo hacia. Estaba lleno de paz, como si estuviera durmiendo. Su cabello cobrizo estaba peinado de la forma en la que yo se lo peinè esta mañana. Diciendole que tenia que practicar para cuando nuestro hijo naciera, pues quería que se viera igual que el. El sòlo sonriò y me dejó hacerlo sin discutir. No parecía que estuviera…ni siquiera tenia el valor para pensar en esa palabra. Las comisuras de su boca estaban levantadas en lo que parecía una sonrisa. O al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer. Que me sonreía para dejarme saber que todo estaba bien.

-Hola Edward- susurrè acercándome un poco màs a el. Admirando su belleza.

No sabia exactamente que decir. Decidi que le diría lo que saliera de mis labios. Sin pensarlo. Era la ultima vez que hablaba con el y no iba a echarlo a perder.

Tomè su pàlida mano entre las mìas, estaba màs helada que de costumbre. Reprimì un sollozo.

-Te voy a extrañar- soltè por fin-sòlo quiero que sepas que te amo y que cuidarè a nuestro hijo con toda mi alma, te verè a ti en cada movimiento que el haga, en cada cosa que el diga. Y le hablarè de ti. Le contarè sobre ti siempre, para que te conozca, y para que seas un ejemplo para el. Como lo eres para mi. Se que me escuchas y que nos cuidaras en todo momento. Prometo no llorar. Salir adelante. Por ti. Por nuestro amor- mis ojos estaban húmedos pero no quería dejar salir ninguna làgrima, no hasta que dejara de hablar con èl. Lo mirè una vez màs, tratando de memorizarlo. –Todos te extrañaremos, cuidare de Carlisle y Esme también, asi como de tus hermanos y Jasper y Rose, los visitarè constantemente y te recordaremos como el gran hombre que fuiste. Que eres-Sonreì- Y te recordarè por siempre. Recordarè ese amor que me tienes, y todas las cosas buenas que me diste. Todos esos momentos hermosos que vivimos. Desde que te conocì. Gracias. Te amo y te amarè siempre- Me inclinè para depositar un suave beso en su frente, sin dejar su mano. Acariciè su cabello y me dì la vuelta. Para mirar a todos detrás de mi. En la entrada.

-Es hora Bella- susurrò Esme.

Asentì. Soltè la mano de Edward y murmurè bajito un Te amo. De modo que sòlo el y yo lo escucharamos.

Caminè hacia atrás para reunirme con todos. Esme me rodeò con sus brazos y me transmitió ese amor maternal que sòlo ella me podía transmitir. Era como una segunda madre para mi.

Mirè en silencio como los hombres de la funeraria cerraban el ataúd, con mi Edward adentro. Y se lo llevaban. No llorè hasta que lo sacaron. Cumplì lo que querìa. No dejar que Edward me viera triste. Y me sentía orgullosa por ello.

Me separè de todos y lo mirè por ultima vez. Susurrè un te amo antes de salir. Con todos pisándome los talones. Podia escuchar los sollozos y lloriqueos ahogados de los chicos y Carlisle y Esme mientras caminaba. Pero yo sòlo podía pensar en Edward. En lo mucho que me amaba. Y en lo mucho que yo lo amaba a èl. No iba a dejarme caer. Porque en menos de un mes nuestro bebè estaría con nosotros. Estaba segura de que en este momento Edward estaba con el, en el cielo. Y me lo entregaría pronto.

Sonreì mientras subìa al carro de Alice y Japer esta vez. "Te amo Bella" escuche claramente. Me dejè caer en el asiento y suspirè. "Te amo Edward"

**otro one-shot de mi inspirasion esta mañana...porfa porfa diganme qe opinan! qieroo saber si les gustaa mi forma de escribir para escribir un fanfic completo qe tengo en mente :p se llamarà amor de verano y sale de un cuento qe hice cuando estaba en primero de secu (estoy en tersero) luego explico pqe no habia actualizado pqe tengo mil prisa' dejen reviews porfaa yy lean primer beso tambien...es cortito pero lindo' ((: actualizo TODO el sabado y les explico mis nuevos horarios xD los qieroo'**

**Beneath the noise below the din I hear your voice, it's whispering ((8))**


End file.
